A Relationship, from Start to Finish
by StaplerPrincess
Summary: And all the obstacles in between.  Roxas/Sora


**Alternatively titled: HAY I'M NOT DEAD PLZ. :D**

**...Reviews would be nice.**

**

* * *

**

They meet at the tender age of thirteen, both of them transferring from out of town. They were assumed to be brothers, or at the very least relatives, an understandable mistake. At first glance they're eerily similar to each other, but it soon becomes evident that they're only too different. And not just the difference in the hair color, or how Sora was slightly tanner, Roxas slightly taller, but there was an underlying feeling of _difference,_ subtle and pervading.

It is the eyes, everyone thinks, that gives it away.

Roxas falls in with the darker crowd, a group of individuals whose names all have the letter X somewhere. Strange people, violent, volatile, and in some cases sadistic.

Sora, on the other hand, quite naturally fits in with the varied misfits. Pretty girls too interested in studying and striking boys that ruin their good looks with their love for fights and competitions. Light hearted children constantly joking, laughing, living.

Roxas' eyes are shadowed despite their bright blue hue, and it's a fact that does not go unnoticed. _If it weren't for your eyes,_ Demyx comments offhandedly, _you'd actually be quite adorable._ Adorable? Roxas wonders. _Your eyes are mysterious,_ Axel teases him playfully, _Magician's eyes_. _Whore eyes,_ Larxene says cruelly.

Sora's eyes, on the other hand, are clear, and brilliant like new silver. He is often delegated by the group to get them out of various troubles with teachers, shop owners, police. _Our little charmer,_ says Selphie fondly. _Who could deny this kid anything,_ Tidus ruffles Sora's brown spikes, _What with those big doe eyes of his._ And Sora laughs, awkwardly.

But they are not as strange to another as they first feign. Sora's brother Squall, who goes by Leon now, and Roxas' brother Cloud are friends-cum-lovers. _Sex friends,_ Cloud says shortly, _It's purely physical._ And so the little brothers are often taken along to the others' house under the thin pretense of "group projects." Shoved into his blonde counterparts' room with a distant _Behave,_ and the sound of a door slamming hurriedly, they stare at each other for a moment and then a wordless agreement is made. Sora flops onto the floor, legs crossed loosely, and says, _You like Pacman?_

The younger pair gets along better than they each first thought they would, and many "group project" evenings are spent talking and playing video games into the wee hours of the morning. Roxas doesn't get along with very many people, and likes even less, but around Sora talking is…easy. They discover they like many of the same things, sea salt ice cream, fights, silver accessories, and both don't really like females, at least the way most boys are expected to. _They're just so…shrieky and clingy,_ Roxas says, wincing at the memory of Larxene screaming about something or another. _I know what you mean!_ Sora agrees, _I mean, Kairi's pretty and nice and all, but thinking about her like that is just…_ He trails off, a look of mild nausea arising, _I don't understand why people think we're together._ He makes a face and sticks his tongue out. And when Roxas hears that he's secretly a little happy, but doesn't know why.

So when Roxas wakes up one morning after falling asleep during a video game session and finds Sora's head on his shoulder he doesn't do anything. He feels his body stiffen in shock and hopes that Sora doesn't wake, and then is shocked again by his thoughts.

Inadvertently, he watches the brunette sleep, marveling at the feathered shadows on his cheeks created by long eyelashes and the soft curve of lips relaxed in sleep. Unconsciously, he finds himself leaning closer and closer to that sleeping face. And when the sound of a door slamming open, the signal that the "study session" is over and for both parties to return to their independent lives, shakes the frame of the house Sora's eyes squinch open groggily, blue eyes meeting blue. Shadows meeting silver.

Roxas is frozen in place, as it seems his muscles have suddenly all been taken over by lactic acid. Sora stares up at him unfazed by the sudden closeness, blinks once, twice, then leans forward and seals their lips together firmly. Roxas is still too shocked to react, eyes wide open in surprise, but when he feels that small hand creep up and place itself on his chest uncertainly he _moves._

Quick as thought, as sound, as light, one hand grabs Sora's head and twines fingers into brown spikes, pulling him closer and kissing back heatedly. Sora moans and Roxas takes the opportunity to explore the brunette's mouth with his tongue, wrapping his other arm around the smaller boy's waist possessively, surprised at how slender he is beneath those baggy clothes. And then Roxas feels two petite hands fist his jacket, he opens his eyes and realizes that however good they both might feel, if they didn't break for air soon one or both would pass out.

Always having been a responsible sort of person, Roxas ends the kiss, pulling away just enough to breathe. Both of them are panting, flushed with excitement and lack of oxygen, eyes gleaming in the dim morning light. _I like you,_ Roxas says, staring into Sora's eyes, _I like you a lot,_ he repeats somewhat dazedly, _Do you like me?_ he blurts out.

And Sora just looks at him, blue eyes round and large, face painted in a perfect caricature of surprise. The brunette giggles, then seemingly unable to control himself, bursts out laughing, using one hand to try and stifle the outburst. _Why are you laughing?_ the blonde asks, confused and now a bit embarrassed. _Sorry,_ Sora manages to say through giggles, _But you were so serious,_ he bursts out laughing again before finally suppressing his amusement.

_Do you like me? _Roxas insists, now seriously discomfited, unconsciously gripping the brunette's hip hard enough to bruise. But Sora doesn't even flinch at the pressure and dull lance of pain. _Silly,_ he says gently taking the older boy's face in his hands, _If I didn't like you why would I kiss you like that?_

_That still doesn't answer the question, _Roxas sulks, somewhat mollified at the response but still persisting. The brunette merely laughs again lightly, pulling the other boy closer to him, _I like Roxas,_ he whispers in the blonde's ear, _I like you a lot._ He pulls away, to smile at the now slightly blushing blonde, his own face a light pink from embarrassment.

And at that, Roxas takes the opportunity to initiate a kiss of his own, closing the few scant centimeters between them. The kiss is long, and much better than their first, both of them figuring out how to breathe on the side. _Ahem,_ Leon and Cloud stand in the doorway to Roxas' room staring at them, in Cloud's case with slight amusement, and in Leon's suppressed rage mixed with resignation. The younger pair turns simultaneously to glare balefully at them, faces flushed from the lack of oxygen and lips shiny with spit.

_Hope we're not interrupting anything,_ Cloud says dryly. _Actually-_Roxas begins, about to start a tirade on the wonders of personal privacy when Leon cuts him off. _Sora and me have to go home now,_ he glares meaningfully at his younger brother. The younger brunette opens his mouth, about to protest, but stops when he meets his brother's eyes. He gets up reluctantly, untangling limbs and extracting himself from Roxas' grip.

_See you tomorrow,_ Sora says smiling awkwardly, and then turns to walk out the door with Leon. _I'll call you,_ Roxas responds, scrambling to his feet to follow him out the door. He and Cloud watch the other pair walk down the street from their doorway. As soon as they're out of sight he stalks back to the direction of his own room. _You shouldn't pout,_ Cloud calls to him, amused. _Besides,_ he adds thoughtfully, walking to the kitchen, _You guys are too young to get involved._

And at that Roxas stops, hand on the doorknob to his room, and whirls around to stomp to the kitchen where his older brother is drinking milk out of the carton. _What does that mean?_ he demands, blue eyes fierce and hand clenching the doorway.

_It means what it sounds like Sora,_ Leon growls at his younger brother. _You're only thirteen, you don't know what you're getting into._ Sora, usually so laid back, bristles at that, _You're only three years older than me, don't act like you're so much more mature. What about you and Cloud?_

_Leave that out of this,_ Cloud hisses, now angry as well, _We're not talking about us, this is about you and Sora._ Roxas snarls right back at him, _From where I stand it looks exactly the same! But we're not going to be like you two, I __**like**__ Sora._

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Leon snaps, mirroring his younger brother's former question, _I __do__ like Cloud, we're friends._ Sora snorts, _No you like **screwing** Cloud, it's not like you guys actually want to be with each other or anything._ Leon laughs at that, the sound harsh and bitter, _And what? You two do? I haven't ever seen you two together at school or anywhere else._

Roxas flushes, _That's different!_ He says, but it sounds hollow even to him. Cloud smirks at him because he knows he's got his sibling backed into a corner, but his eyes are sad even as he responds. _Stop trying to fool yourself little brother. It's exactly the same._

That night Roxas calls Sora, and both of them are uncharacteristically quiet yet unwilling to terminate the connection, so they listen to each other's silence instead. A few words are said, enough to convey the general direction of the afternoons conversation. _We'll do something,_ Roxas finally says, and Sora makes a noise of agreement in his throat. _I'll see you tomorrow then,_ the brunette says softly, staring out the window in the direction he knows Roxas' house is in. _I miss you,_ the blonde says, head and arms hanging out of his own window, willing the houses and trees in between them to disappear. _I do too,_ Sora whispers and they wait a few more hours before finally snapping their phones shut.

The next day they walk to class exactly the same way as before, each in their separate groups never glancing at one another, and their brothers smirk knowingly at them. The younger pair ignores their siblings, pointedly not letting their gaze even close to each other. And then Roxas makes his move. He walks up to Sora during break, slamming his hand on the desk. _Cafeteria, lunchtime,_ he says, tone fearless and eyes daring. Sora doesn't even flinch, not moving his head off his hand. _Fine,_ the brunette responds, _I'll see you there._ _Don't wuss out,_ the other boy turns to walk away, Axel and Demyx bombarding him with questions. He turns, sees Sora surrounded by his own friends and catches his eye. Blue meeting blue. They both smile.

The news spreads quickly throughout the students. A fight during lunch in the cafeteria, Sora and Roxas, the two toughest groups in the school. Squall and Cloud look at each other confusedly when they hear the news and hurriedly hold an emergency talk in the corner. _A fight?_ Cloud says disbelievingly, _They were just making out yesterday! Did they break up already?_ Squall taps his finger impatiently, _This doesn't feel right. They're up to something, I can feel it._ Cloud bites his thumbnail nervously, _I don't like this._

During lunch there's already a sizable crowd gathered, waiting to see the confrontation. Sora's already sitting down at one end of the cafeteria, calmly eating something marketed as a burrito by the school, but more closely resembles meatloaf. When Roxas walks in, the talking stops and the whispers start, money being slid across tables and people subtly moving out of the line of fire should the fight get out of hand which they have no doubt it will. Sora sees him and calmly stops eating, takes a sip of the soda at his side and gets up. He shuffles deliberately towards the blonde, matching his pace so that they meet in the center of the room. Their eyes lock, and the crowd is silent now, an electric hum rushing through the cafeteria, silent tension building and mounting.

They reach out to each other at the same time, and the silence is almost tangible, a collective breath being held.

And then they're kissing, Sora's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, and Roxas' around the brunette's waist. The silence goes on, but it's more one of the stunned and shocked variety rather than anticipatory. Riku is the first to break the stillness, jumping to his feet with a clatter and screaming wild accusations about "sexual harassment" and "taking advantage of Sora's good nature." Axel being the good friend that he is, leaps to Roxas' defense, yelling something to the effect of "that kid obviously wants it" and ending with a final jab of "stop being so damn jealous and get over it."

The couple themselves is rather preoccupied, more interested in exchanging body heat and fluids then sorting out a rapidly escalating argument. Leon and Cloud are in the corner, Leon massaging his temples with one hand and sighing while Cloud watches with a faintly amused expression, grudging approval in the tilt of his lips. _You know, you can't hold him back forever. You don't even have a decent excuse now,_ the blonde says without taking his eyes off what is now a small scale fight. _Roxas is a good kid,_ he continues, _He'll take care of Sora._ Leon merely sighs again, still rubbing his head, _He's my brother. My **kid** brother. I practically raised him._ His voice is faintly mournful, _And look at him now, causing a riot in the middle of school,_ but there is a touch of pride in his eyes as he looks up to watch.

The fight rages on, Sora and Roxas in the center like the eye of the storm, blissfully unaware of the increasing amount of chaos surrounding them. Roxas trails a path with his tongue down the side of Sora's neck as the brunette shivers against him and bites the blonde's ear in protest. The slight pain makes him pause momentarily in his ministrations, but he resumes with a small smirk and in a flash of genius grinds against the younger boy. It touches something electric in both of them, and Sora moans. The fight stops abruptly at the sound, turning to stare at the couple still oblivious to outside happenings. Sora presses himself closer to Roxas, winding his arms more tightly around the blonde's neck as Roxas moves his hips so their groins rub against each others. Sora's legs go to jelly and he mewls desperately.

And at that Leon intervenes_. Oh no you don't, _he practically sprints over and pulls the two apart by the collar, Sora limp limbed with glazed eyes, Roxas only slightly better but still flushed and panting. Both of their lips are bruised dark red, and Sora has an extremely visible bite mark on his neck_. You two may be going out, but I'll be **damned,**_ he spits the word out, shaking them by the neck for emphasis_, if I'll let you get to second base in **public.**_ Roxas is scowling, but then Sora manages to shake off some of his hormone-induced haze to focus in on Leon's words. He perks up, _Does that mean you're okay with us going out now?_

Roxas shoots a glance at his own brother, still standing in the corner and grins widely when Cloud rolls his eyes and nods his assent. Leon is grimacing furiously at Sora, who is giving his best hopeful puppy eyed look. _Just keep the PDA to a minimum alright?_ He mutters, releasing both of them. Sora makes a sound that can best be described as a shriek and jumps toward Roxas who catches him with open arms. They resume where they left off as the rest of the crowd disperses, muttering about losing money in bets and in a few cases "how friggin hot that was." _That is **most definitely** not minimum,_ Leon intercedes once again, thrusting a handy lunch tray in between the two as a makeshift barrier while the younger pair glares at him balefully.

Cloud ambles toward them, hands stuffed into his pockets, _Lunch is almost over you guys had better get going. You've got Chem on the other side of campus don't you Sora?_ The younger brunette looks a little surprised that Cloud knows his schedule but nods hesitantly, _Uh, yeah I do. I guess I should go then._ He wriggles out of Roxas' grip, the blonde sulking slightly at the sudden goodbye. Sora lopes to the exit nimbly, but pauses at the doorway and dashes back to Roxas, kissing him on the cheek. _See you after school,_ he whispers then runs out the door.

Leon looks at the now dumbly grinning boy staring after his younger brother's back. _What's going on after school?_ He asks suspiciously. _Sora's coming over,_ Roxas says in a daze. _What? What for? _Leon demands, big brother senses tingling. _Calm down Leon,_ Cloud intercedes, laying a hand on his own brunette's shoulder. _It'll be fine. I'll be there, and if you're so worried you can come over too._ Blue eyes smolder under choppy blonde bangs, and Leon swallows hard. _Sure,_ he says faintly, _I'll come over._ Roxas smirks and gives a silent eye contact message of thanks to his brother who shrugs modestly. _I mean, sure I'll come over. To__ **watch** you two. So don't get any funny ideas,_ the brunette shakes off the mist of lust and seduction and gives his best icy glare to Roxas, who merely grins in response. Hostile meeting giddy.

_Don't worry, nothing'll happen. It's for school._ His grin grows even wider, blue eyes flashing, _Group project._

* * *

**ARGH. This took longer than I thought. Or would have liked. Or would have liked to think.**

**ANYWAIZ. This was an experiment in style. I was feeling like I was kind of in a rut, since everything was coming out kind of dark and depressing so I decided to write something with a happy ending to try and get...out of...the rut you know what forget that metaphor it's stupid. THE POINT IS I WANTED SOMETHING AMUSING. And kind of fluffy. With some make out action. I was seriously considering continuing this into a smut scene but I really like how it ended so I decided against it. Idk, what do you guys think? I might make it a two shot or something just to get it out of my system.**

**After finishing I realized that my image of big brother Leon somehow turned into Zack Fair which made me facepalm, but I'm too lazy to change it and personally I do not like Zack/Cloud. Idk, maybe it's because they look like exactly the same except one is more buff and has black hair.**

**I am severely distracted right now by the fact that ever since SHINee's comeback, Taemin and I keep hairstyle coinciding which is EXTREMELY unsettling, especially since he can pull it off better than I can. THIS SITE'S FORMATTING BULLSHIT FRUSTRATES ME. That is all.**


End file.
